


No longer just a crush.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gentle, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, He's just shy, Helpful friend Arthur, Helpful friend with a huge crush on his best friend! Arthur, Kisses, M/M, Merlin does want this, Modern AU, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy, Slight non-con but not really., Slow Sex, Teasing, They have crushes on each other, holiday trip, horny merlin, sexual touching, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Arthur has been Merlin's best friend for years and a yearly trip always helps to deepen their bond more and more. Arthur can't ignore his crush on Merlin and decides to act on it. (Bingo/Dragons/Exhibitionism)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861150
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	No longer just a crush.

At least once a year, Arthur and his friends try and go on a trip together. 

This year, they all chipped in and hired a minivan to travel down the coast and forests. 

Merlin was the last person that they were picking up. 

“Hey-Hey! Look who it is. Glad you could finally join us, mate.” Gwaine cheers as Merlin climbs in.

Arthur looks up to see Merlin greeting Gwaine with that stupid, brilliant grin of his. 

“Yeah and thanks for offering to help me with my bag, I take it all that muscle is just for show then?”

Gwaine throws his head back and laughs, clapping. 

Merlin giggles and his eyes meet Arthur’s and he smiles more, eyes gleaming. “Hey, I take it this is where i’m sitting?”

“No other room i’m afraid.” Arthur smiles.

“Too bad.” Merlin grins and shuffles over down the line. “Can I be a pest and ask for the window seat?”

“The window seat that i’m currently occupying? Sure, go right ahead.” Arthur says, patting his lap.

Merlin snorts softly through his nose, shaking his head lightly. “Come on. Before Leon drives off and my head hit’s the wall of this thing.”

“Well now, we can’t have that.” Arthur smiles and shifts to the side. “It’s all yours, kept it warm and everything just for you.”

“I’m honored.” Merlin says and shuffles over, gripping the front seat as his legs brush Arthur’s, trying not to-

“Ow!” Arthur yelps as Merlin steps on his toes and suddenly loses balance and lands on Arthur’s lap.

“Sorry, Sorry.” Merlin calls and tries to get up, pushing further down on Arthur’s lap before he sits opposite Arthur. “Are you ok?”

Arthur nods. “Yeah, I should have remembered how clumsy you can be but honestly, i’m fine.” 

Merlin nods. “Good uh…” He gulps. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Arthur smiles lightly. “Yeah, good to see you too.”

One hour later. 

“Coming with us to the shop?” Merlin asks as he steps out of the minivan. 

“Nah, I’ll stay here with the bags.”

“Okay, Can I get you anything?” Merlin chuckles. 

“Just a water and a snack would be nice, thanks.” Arthur smiles and watches Merlin leave, closing the door behind him. 

Arthur moves his hand to run his hand through his hair when he feels something in his jacket pocket, he digs inside and pulls out a small black remote with three buttons, A plus, Minus and Power button. He frowns. “What the fuck?” He pressed it on, it light’s up with a green light and he looks around, nothing. 

He presses the plus button three times and scans the van, nothing.

“Odd…” He frowns and puts it back in his pocket. 

When Merlin comes back, he hands Arthur a bottled water and a packet of crisps with a trembling hand. 

“You okay?” Arthur asks as Merlin carefully sits down.

“Yeah.” Merlin says, a little breathless and blushes. 

Arthur feels his forehead, it’s warm. “Are you sick?”

“N-No. I-I…Ah….I’m…i’m fine.” Merlin responds, not meeting Arthur’s eyes. 

“Merlin, i’m sorry to keep pressing but you really don’t sound or look too good.” Arthur says, concerned. 

“Thanks.” 

“I didn’t mean it like…..uh…” Arthur pauses and notices Merlin’s erection poking through his pants. 

Merlin gulps and looks at Arthur, panting softly. “H-Have you…seen a…small remote anywhere?”

Arthur gulps thickly and presses his hand against his pocket, blushing. 

“Arthur.” Merlin breathes. “Please…if you’ve seen it anywhere, I need it.” He gulps and licks his lips. “I really, really need it.”

Arthur carefully reaches into the pocket, staring at Merlin and presses a button three times, causing Merlin to grip the seat so tightly his knuckles turns white. His eyes close and he throws back his head, his mouth open.

Arthur bites his lip firmly and notices everyone getting in. Arthur gulps and grips Merlin’s leg tightly and whispers. “Control yourself.”

Merlin grabs his water bottle, fumbling with the lid and gulps down the contents before panting and sits back, staring at nothing. 

Arthur slowly takes his hand away and moves his finger down and presses another button a few times and Merlin goes limp, his eyes half open. 

Hours go by and Merlin takes a deep breath and looks at Arthur. 

Arthur glances at Merlin and notices the hesitant look that Merlin is giving him.

“What?” Arthur asks. 

“You….have it…don’t you?” He whispers. 

“What?” Arthur frowns. 

“Please.” Merlin whispers and grabs his shoulder. “I need you to give it to me, please Arthur.” He whispers against Arthur’s ear.

Arthur shivers and nods and takes it out and hands it to Merlin who quickly snatches it and puts it in his pocket which now that Arthur looks at it, is a pretty loose one.

Arthur slowly leans in and whispers against his ear. “I thought for a second you deliberately gave it to me.”

Merlin’s breath hitches. “I didn’t.” He whispers back. 

Arthur gulps and looks down, licking his lips and notices a tiny wet patch against Merlin’s jeans before he looks out the window. “It’s late…”

Merlin glances at the window to see it’s night. “Yeah.”

“Everyone is mostly asleep.” Arthur hushes and palms Merlin’s crotch. 

Merlin closes his eyes, shivering. “Arthur.”

“Shhh, not too loudly.” Arthur whispers and Merlin watches as Arthur’s hand moves slowly up and down. 

Merlin cover’s his mouth, unable to look away, blushing. 

Arthur smiles and licks the shell of his ear, applying more pressure against his crotch and rubs slightly quicker. 

Merlin closes his eyes. 

Arthur smiles and brushes his nose against Merlin’s cheek lightly. “It’s ok.” He whispers. “Do you hear that? Gwaine snoring…”

Merlin nods. 

“Leon is driving…listening to music, he doesn’t know what’s happening back here.” Arthur whispers and unbuttons Merlin’s jeans and zips it down and slips his hand in. “There’s only one fabric stopping me from touching you.”

Merlin nods, tearful and trembles. 

Arthur kisses his head. “Are you okay?” He whispers. 

Merlin nods and gulps. 

Arthur smirks and slips Merlin’s jeans and underwear down until they fell at Merlin’s ankles. His legs and cock and balls exposed to Arthur completely. 

Merlin spreads his legs slightly as Arthur palms Merlin’s cock. He gasps softly and Arthur carefully slips his other hand in his backpack and pulls out a small tub of lube and squirts it against his hand and gently wraps it around Merlin who tenses. 

Arthur licks his lips as he watches himself pumping Merlin’s cock slowly and carefully. 

Merlin grips Arthur’s wrist and watches the movements as if under a spell. The rhythm of the movements was amazing. Arthur’s steady movement’s was pure bliss. 

Arthur watches Merlin’s hand fall away from his mouth, his jaw was slack, his mouth half open, panting softly as he watches Arthur pumping his cock in secret. His eyes grow heavy.

Arthur kisses his temple. “Here…touch me.” He hushes and with his other hand, guides Merlin’s free hand to his pants. 

Merlin gulps and unzips Arthur, unbuttoning it and pulls his cock free and squirts lube onto his hand and gently wraps his hand around Arthur’s length and tugs carefully. 

Arthur bite his lip and watches Merlin’s balls clench and Merlin cums against his shirt, trembling and goes tense. 

Arthur sighs happily and bites Merlin’s ear. “Merlin.” He whispers. “Can I suck you off?”

Merlin nods. 

Arthur shifts and kneels in front of Merlin and palms himself as he kisses Merlin’s tip, careful not to make a sound. 

Arthur licks up his length and watches Merlin staring at him in embarrassment, shock and want. 

Arthur smiles and jerks himself off slowly as he licks and kisses Merlin’s hard on.

Arthur feels himself getting close and speeds it up, his nose pressed against Merlin’s hairs. 

Merlin makes a choked sound and cums deep down Arthur’s throat.

Arthur cums and frowns, shivering and slips off carefully and licks Merlin’s cock clean and cleans himself up and dresses and helps dress Merlin into a new outfit, it was clumsy work. 

They arrive at midnight to a small hotel and Merlin collapses onto the bed with a groan. “I hate you.” 

Arthur chuckles. “No you don’t and you know it.”

Merlin looks at him, blushing. “In front of them…right in front of them, Arthur. I…gods, if they saw.”

“They didn’t…and I know you loved it. Don’t lie to me, Merlin.” Arthur smirks. 

Merlin blushes more and gulps. “Gods Arthur. I…I want to do it again.” 

Arthur raises a brow. “That can be arranged.”


End file.
